The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art
Generally, an Automatic Transmission (A/T) performs learning in order to correct deviations with respect to a hydraulic solenoid while shifting. The major purpose of this learning is to correct hardware deviations of the hydraulic solenoid. However, such learning is performed with the purpose of correcting hardware deviations within any range because most hydraulic solenoids have somewhat consistent u-V (friction depending on the relative speed).
Meanwhile, a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) is an automated manual transmission based on a manual shifting mechanism, and transmits a torque (power) transmitted from an engine to wheels using the characteristics of a dry clutch.
In a typical DCT shifting control characteristics vary according to the accuracy with which the torque supplied by the engine is transmitted to the wheels by way of a drive shaft. A satisfactory shifting sensation may be realized via accurate control of the dry clutch.
Thus, although the DCT needs to be precisely controlled via the learning of the dry clutch in order to improve the shifting sensation, the dry clutch does not undergo or exhibit hardware deviation in the same manner as a hydraulic solenoid. Therefore, in order to predict the characteristics of the dry clutch, it is necessary to perform touch point learning and Torque-Speed (T-S) curve shape prediction learning at ordinary times.
For example, a T-S curve shape and a touch point of a clutch actuator may be predicted using data such as the coupling-side target clutch torque, engine operating conditions, and clutch rotation speed.
However, it is difficult to perfectly predict variation in engine rotation inertia and drag characteristics when investigating the touch point no matter how frequently learning is performed. In addition, the T-S curve shape is predicted under the assumption that the engine torque is somewhat consistent, and contains uncertainty due to the inconsistency of the engine torque, which may deteriorate the shifting sensation.